The prior art recognizes many manually operated window shade arrangements in motor vehicles, which are used to regulate the entrance of light into the vehicle interior. Such window shade arrangements are situated at the side windows or the rear window of a vehicle. In either case, such window shade arrangements in the vehicle typically include a winding shaft, which is tensioned in one direction of turning movement by means of a spring drive. A web of window shade is secured at one end to the winding shaft, and its free movable edge is connected to a pull rod. The ends of the pull rod are moveable in guide rails, which are firmly anchored in the vehicle. This is intended to prevent a rattling when the shade is extended caused by the pull rod knocking against the window.
In order to keep the shade in an extended position, a hook arrangement is commonly is used, otherwise, the shade would wind back onto the winding shaft because of its spring drive. The hook, however, is visible within the vehicle and requires manual lifting of the pull rod from the hook to release engagement between the hooked parts so that the shade can be returned to a retracted condition.